1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a body exercising apparatus and more particularly to a compact, multi-purpose exercise machine for accomplishing a number of progressive resistance type exercises using a novel elastomeric band resistance unit which provides a variable resistance to the performance of the exercises.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The therapeutic value of progressive resistance exercises has long been recognized. Exercising muscles against progressively increasing resistance not only results in added strength and endurance in the muscles, but also in the improvement of neuromuscular coordination and in a more efficient functioning of the cardiovascular and respiratory systems.
In the past, various types of progressive weight training machines have been suggested. Among these prior art devices are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,125 issued to Uyeda, et al., U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,066 issued to Marcy, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,263 issued to Yatso.
Typically the prior art exercise apparatus uses one or more weights selected from a stack of weights to provide gravity resistance to the movement of a carriage or other body engaging means. Such apparatus is inherently very heavy and not well suited for use in certain facilities. Additionally, the prior art apparatus is typically quite bulky and difficult to use in confined areas having limited ceiling heights. Further, the weight and bulk of the prior art devices makes their storage and transport quite difficult.
In an attempt to make exercise apparatus lighter and less bulky, several exercise devices have been suggested which use elastomeric members rather than weights to provide non-gravity resistance to the performance of the exercises. One of the earliest of such devices is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,309 issued to Wilson. This latter device uses circular spring cords, such as aircraft shock cords, to resist movement of a lever arm which is pivotally connected to an upright structural member. Following commercialization of the Wilson device, several other types of exercise devices have been suggested which use elastomeric members in the form of relatively heavy, solid rubber resistance-imparting elements.
The prior art elastomeric cord or solid rubber resistance type units are, of course, much lighter than the solid weight type units, but are still quite bulky and difficult to use and store in areas having limited ceiling height. Another drawback of many of the elastomeric resistance type exercise apparatus is that, in most cases, the resistance elements must be placed on each side of the lifting mechanism to maintain a balanced resistance. Further the prior art resistance elements tend to crack and fatigue making them susceptible to catastrophic failure. Additionally, varying the resistance in many of the prior art elastomeric resistance type units involves adding or subtracting individual elastomeric elements to the apparatus. This can be both cumbersome and time consuming. Further, since the elastomeric resistance elements are typically separate units, they can be lost or misplaced and frequently are strewn about the apparatus in a manner to create substantial tripping hazards.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes many of the drawbacks of the prior art exercise devices by providing an apparatus that is compact, lightweight, and readily usable in confined areas. The apparatus includes a highly novel, non-gravity, self-contained selectorized resistance module that is made up of a number of elastomeric cords which are assembled together into a compact resistance module which offers variable resistance from a single connection point on the module thereby always providing balanced resistance. A unique selector means permits a selected number of the elastomeric cords of the resistance module to be quickly and easily interconnected with the body engaging means of the apparatus to provide precisely variable resistance to the performance of the given exercise. The selector module can be vertically, horizontally or angularly inclined relative to the floor so that a large number of different exercises can be performed in confined areas. Each elastomeric cord is contained within the resistance module and separate resistance elements need not be connected to or removed from the apparatus in order to vary the effective resistance.
Another novel feature of the apparatus of the invention, which is not found in the prior art, is the provision of a compact basic supporting frame of limited height to which an elongated, pulley-carrying exercise arm is pivotally connected. The exercise arm conveniently rotates between a low, pulley exercise position and a high latissimus exercise position. This unique feature allows the overall height of the apparatus to be reduced to approximately half that of prior art devices without in any way forfeiting the range of motion required for the proper performance of exercises such as latissimus, pull-down exercises. When the device is in the low pully exercise position, it is quite compact and easily storable.